


Toddler Shoma

by freedomphoenix



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Shoma, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomphoenix/pseuds/freedomphoenix
Summary: Shoma somehow turned into a toddler and Daisuke is left in charge of him.





	Toddler Shoma

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Daisuke returning. After this, I really want to write a single-dad Daisuke fic. That will have to wait but have this cute little thing for now.

“Daisuke we need your help,” said Nobunari rushing over.

“What happened?” asked Daisuke walking quickly in stride with Nobunari.

“It’s Shoma,” said Nobunari.

“What happened to him? Where’s Mihoko?” asked Daisuke.

“Mihoko-sensei left, she went back to Japan for a meeting,” said Nobunari. Nobunari swings the door open and he hears happy toddler noises.

“Did you just bring me over to look at your children?” asked Daisuke stopping at the door. “I’m not falling for this again.”

“I wish it was that simple,” said Nobunari. “Come in and look.” Daisuke walked in and saw a toddler wearing a shirt much too big for him perched on Yuzuru’s lap. His large eyes were focused on Daisuke who had just come in. He had light brown hair and looked eerily similar to young Shoma Uno.

“Did Yuzuru have a secret child with Shoma?” asked Daisuke.

“No,” said Yuzuru, “this is Shoma.” Yuzuru held up the little toddler to show Daisuke. The toddler made grabby hands for Daisuke and Yuzuru reluctantly gave up his now baby boyfriend.

“Dai-kun,” said Shoma happily, he giggled in his adorably high pitched voice and attempted to give Daisuke a half hug with his chubby arms. Daisuke returned the hug with his other arm and the toddler beamed.

“Wait, how is this possible?” asked Daisuke.

“He said he wasn’t feeling well and wanted to rest his eyes before the group got on the bus so we brought him here,” said Nobunari.

“We came back and found a toddler in Shoma’s clothes. We didn’t believe it at first but he had on Shoma’s skates and his costume. We put bananadot over there,” said Yuzuru gesturing towards Shoma’s yellow Turandot costume. “Sho-kun do you want to come home with me?” asked Yuzuru.

Shoma shook his head, “No!”

“He’s refused to go home with either of us,” said Nobunari, “and we can’t exactly expose the fact Shoma Uno has reverted into a toddler.”

“What makes you think he’ll want to come home with me? And wait, I didn’t agree to take care of toddler Shoma,” said Daisuke. As soon as he said that tears began to well-up in Shoma’s eyes and he began to cry. Daisuke urgently began to stroke the toddler’s back, bouncing him up and down.

“You made him cry,” said Nobunari. Yuzuru stood up and tried to take Shoma to soothe him but the toddler clung even tighter to Daisuke.

Daisuke felt an arrow shoot through his heart, “I’ll take him back with me,” said Daisuke. Shoma’s crying subsided and the toddler rubbed his eyes with his hands, exhausted from crying and being awake. Daisuke adjusted Shoma to rest his head on his shoulder. The toddler consequently fell straight asleep.

“He’s only wearing his shirt,” said Nobunari. “I’ll have my wife drive over the car with the car seat and grab you a bunch of diapers and baby wipes.”

“Oh, uh—” Daisuke paused, he didn’t really know how to take care of a child, much less a toddler, “I don’t really know how to take care of a child.”

“You’ll be fine, don’t worry, I’ll come back here to help you as soon as I get everything you need,” said Nobunari.

“Can I come back with you?” asked Yuzuru, looking at Shoma worried.

“No Yuzuru, you have to go back on the bus to lie about the whereabouts of your boyfriend and Daisuke Takahashi,” said Nobunari. Yuzuru looked heartbroken, he lovingly cleared the hair on Shoma's forehead and pressed a gentle kiss there.

He gathered all of Shoma’s stuff, “I’ll put his stuff in our room,” said Yuzuru exiting the room. Daisuke felt bad for Yuzuru, his boyfriend turned into a toddler and he couldn’t take care of him because toddler Shoma didn’t want to stay with him.

“I’ll be back in about half an hour,” said Nobunari, “just don’t leave this room or leave Shoma alone for too long.”

“Got it,” said Daisuke. He moved to place toddler Shoma down on the couch. His body was small enough to lay comfortably on the couch. Daisuke covered Shoma with his jacket before sitting down to remove his own skates. 

He had rushed over in such a hurry he didn’t even get to change out of his costume. Daisuke needed to change out of his costume and put on normal clothes. The cleaners would come by the lockers and bring his things to the organizers of the event if he didn’t get them out on time. They would definitely know something was up. But he couldn’t just leave toddler Shoma in the room alone. He would need to venture to the locker with Shoma and hide him somehow. Or he could rush over and come back while the toddler was still asleep. It was very unlikely someone would come into the room.

Daisuke quietly got up, shut the door, and ran barefooted to the locker. He arrived at his locker and came face to face with Javier. Javier was removing his things. “Hello Daisuke,” said Javier.

“Hi there Javier,” said Daisuke deciding it would look less suspicious if he changed there.

“How are you doing?” asked Javier packing his own things.

“I’m doing pretty good,” said Daisuke. He managed to get all of his things together and get out of his costume.

“The show went really well today,” said Javier.

“Yeah, it was fun,” said Daisuke sliding on his shoes.

“What are you doing after this?” asked Javier.

“Uh, I’m not sure,” said Daisuke shutting his locker. He moved towards the exit, feeling bad for shutting down the conversation he knew Javier was trying to start.

“Do you want to join us for dinner?” asked Javier.

“Sorry, I have to head back early, I want to get a good night's rest for tomorrow,” said Daisuke. He bowed and ran as soon as he was out of eyesight. Javier probably did not buy that at all, Daisuke liked to hang out with others and rarely went to bed early. He didn’t need too much sleep as an adult, there was nothing coffee couldn’t solve. He opened the door and prayed that the toddler would still be there.

Shoma was sitting up, small legs hanging over the couch. Daisuke’s jacket was bunched up in his small fists. His eyes were red and he was rubbing them aggressively, “Dai-kun will come back, Shoma has to be good for Dai-kun,” said Shoma quietly to himself.

Daisuke felt his heart break at the sight of toddler Shoma trying to self-soothe. Shoma seemed to have recognized Daisuke returned as he tried to get off the couch to reach Daisuke. Daisuke placed his things down and before he can reach the toddler to help him, Shoma falls off the couch. There are even more tears welling in his eyes and Daisuke rushed over to pick up the toddler who was now crying.

“Do you have an owie Shoma?” asked Daisuke looking at Shoma’s body to make sure the toddler was okay. Daisuke didn’t know where his toddler language came from but Daisuke had the urge to use it with such a cute human being.

“No,” said Shoma. “I was being strong for you. I wait.”

“Thank you Shoma,” said Daisuke stroking Shoma’s head gently. “I’m sorry I left you alone. I had to get my things.”

“Shoma knows,” said Shoma. He patted Daisuke’s head and Daisuke had to bite back a laugh at how ridiculously adorable their situation was. Daisuke Takahashi was getting patted on the head by a toddler Shoma Uno who was just crying seconds ago. “Why are you laughing?” asked Shoma, doing the adorable head tilt. Daisuke laughed even harder, ruffling Shoma’s hair.

“Nothing, you’re just so cute,” said Daisuke. Daisuke sat down and adjusted Shoma so he could sit on his lap. “Are you tired?”

“No!” exclaimed Shoma happily. Daisuke vaguely remembered something about toddlers loving the word “no” even if they actually meant yes.

“Are you hungry?” asked Daisuke. What could he even feed the toddler? He would have to research it.

“No!” Shoma said again. He would definitely need to feed Shoma, especially since he had just performed. Would he have the same appetite as he did as an adult? Could he feed a toddler steak? He was pretty sure that was the only thing Shoma liked.

“I have to use the bathroom, let’s go together,” said Daisuke. He didn’t actually have to use the bathroom but he hoped the toddler would be inspired to use the bathroom. That was one thing he was not about to take a risk with. The toddler was not wearing a diaper and he didn’t trust him to control his bladder. He would have to carry Shoma into the bathroom, the floor was disgusting and Shoma had absolutely nothing else to wear besides his oversized shirt.

Daisuke prayed nobody else would be using the bathroom as he pushed the door open. He was able to find a stall and aim Shoma over the toilet. It went relatively well with little to no mess. Daisuke was extremely grateful for his mother who had raised him and his brothers. Taking care of a toddler was difficult, even if they were as well-mannered as Shoma.

“Shoma went pee pee,” said Shoma as Daisuke held Shoma over the sink to wash his hands.

“Good job Shoma, here, stand on my feet and don’t move so I can wash my hands,” said Daisuke placing the toddler on his feet. The toddler gripped his legs as Daisuke washed his hands. Daisuke dried his wet hands on his pants and picks up the toddler. He managed to make it back to the room without being seen and was greeted by Nobunari equipped with baby things.

“I was worried for a second,” said Nobunari.

“Just wanted to make sure he used the bathroom,” said Daisuke.

“See, you already got the hang of it,” said Nobunari. “Here’s the diapers and baby wipes, among other toddler things,” said Nobunari handing him a bag. “I’ll drive you over to the hotel because I have the car seat. There are also old clothes from my son,” said Nobunari.

“Your wife was okay with this?” asked Daisuke as he placed a diaper on Shoma.

“I explained it to her and showed her a picture,” said Nobunari, “she won’t tell anyone.”

“She believed you?” asked Daisuke.

“I think believing me was easier than trying to rationalize what exactly happened,” said Nobunari. “Shoma put your feet out please.” Shoma obeyed putting his feet out as Nobunari put socks and shoes on him. “You can give him a shower when you get to your hotel room right?” asked Nobunari.

“Yeah, I should be able to,” said Daisuke.

“He can walk just fine but carry him so we can make it to the car secretly,” said Nobunari. “I’ll carry all your things and the baby things,” said Nobunari lifting the stuff.

“Thank you,” said Daisuke using his jacket to cover Shoma’s body. They rush to the car with as much secrecy as possible.

* * *

“It’s bath time Shoma,” said Daisuke placing Shoma down in his hotel room. Shoma stared at the room in amazement. The toddler removed his shoes and placed them next to Daisuke’s carefully. He looked at Daisuke, seeming to ask permission to walk around, Daisuke nodded and Shoma began to walk around, exploring the room. Daisuke locked the door and went to the bathroom to prepare a bath for the toddler. He made sure the water was warm and dumped some shampoo under the tap to make bubbles for the toddler. Shoma made his way into the bathroom and looked at the water curiously.

“Bath?” asked Shoma.

“Yes, we need to clean all that sweat off from today,” said Daisuke. The toddler began to try and remove his shirt, but the oversized shirt got stuck. Daisuke grinned and helped Shoma out of his shirt. He removed his diaper and helped Shoma into the tub.

“Dai-kun take bath with me?” asked Shoma.

“I will take a shower after,” said Daisuke. The toddler looked at him seriously as if considering Daisuke’s words.

“No!” said the toddler cheerfully. Daisuke looked at the toddler happily playing with the bubbles and decided that particular no meant yes it was okay for him to take a shower later.

“I’m going to get your clothes,” said Daisuke. Shoma looked at him with large eyes and nodded. Daisuke darted out to grab clothes, digging in the bag Nobunari left for him. He found a toy duck and some pajamas. He returned to the bathroom to find Shoma giggling and giving himself a bubble crown.

“I’m a prince like Dai-kun,” said Shoma.

“You’re already a prince,” said Daisuke. It was true, Shoma truly was a prince. He never thought the cute child he had met would become such a phenomenal skater. Part of him knew, but he never realized how truly amazing Shoma would become.

Shoma giggled, “You’re funny Dai-kun,” said Shoma.

“You’re the funny one Shoma,” said Daisuke. “Look, a ducky is joining you for bath time,” said Daisuke placing the duck in the water. Shoma’s eyes lit up as he grabbed the toy, moving it around in the water with fascination. Daisuke sat beside the tub, watching the toddler play with the toy. Shoma was adorable as a child Daisuke decided. He was adorable as an adult, but there was something different about him now. Daisuke kind of missed the small boy who used to stutter over his name and looked at him with such admiration. Not much had changed, but he carried himself with a quiet confidence now. It made Daisuke feel proud, but also old.

“I’m hungry Dai-kun,” said Shoma looking at him.

“Will you be okay in here if I order food?” asked Daisuke. Shoma nodded. “After I come back I’m going to wash your hair,” said Daisuke. Shoma nodded and returned his attention to his toy. The toddler was so well behaved it made Daisuke extremely grateful.

“I be a good boy for Dai-kun,” said Shoma.

Daisuke managed to order food for the both of them that he hoped the toddler could eat. Even if Shoma was well-behaved he knew Shoma was a relatively picky eater. He returned to the bath to find the toddler face down in the water. Daisuke felt his heart jump, he ran over to lift the toddler out of the water. He could not have just killed toddler Shoma Uno. Shoma looked at him with confused eyes.

“I want to see how long I can hold my breath for,” said Shoma. Daisuke’s heart rate slowed down just a little bit.

“You scared me, I thought you were drowning,” said Daisuke.

“I’m sorry,” said Shoma.

“It’s okay, just don’t say underwater for too long,” said Daisuke. He lifted the plug to drain the water. He turned the shower head on, making sure the water was warm. “Close your eyes,” said Daisuke spraying the toddler with water. He grabbed the shampoo and rubbed some in the toddler’s hair. It was so interesting how light and straight his hair was in comparison to its current color and curly state.

“Close your eyes,” said Daisuke. Shoma looked at him, confused. Daisuke shut his own eyes and opened them to find Shoma still staring at him. He sighed, covering Shoma’s eyes with his hands. He rinsed the shampoo and Shoma began to cry. He had gotten soap in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Shoma,” said Daisuke, panicked. He cupped water in his hands and tried to wash the soap out. Shoma continued to shriek, in pain. Daisuke continued to attempt to rinse the soap out of Shoma’s eyes. He finished rinsing the toddler off and immediately bundled the toddler in a towel, turning the shower off. “I’m so sorry Shoma,” said Daisuke, he felt extremely bad for getting soap in his eyes. The toddler was quiet and Daisuke felt even worse.

He managed to change the toddler into his clothes and a clean diaper. The toddler’s face changed to happiness again and Daisuke was grateful Shoma had moved on so quickly. Daisuke heard a firm knock on the door and the call of “room service,” Daisuke rushed over to the door to grab the food. The food was pushed in and the man’s face lit up at the sight of toddler Shoma rolling around on the bed.

“Your son?” asked the man.

“No, no, my teammate’s child,” said Daisuke quickly coming up with an excuse.

“Very cute child,” said the man waving at Shoma. Shoma stopped rolling and crawled over to the pillows to hide.

“He’s very shy,” said Daisuke.

“Aw, that’s okay,” said the man, Daisuke tipped him and the man waved goodbye. Daisuke shut the door behind the man and sighed, he would need a better excuse if Shoma was going to be like this for a long time. What was he going to do about the show tomorrow? Toddler Shoma couldn’t do a quad or cantilever.

“I’m going to cut the food and then we can eat,” said Daisuke. 

Shoma nodded and began to jump on the bed to entertain himself. Daisuke laughed, the image of adult Shoma jumping up and down on a bed was utterly ridiculous but seeing a toddler Shoma do it, it was absolutely adorable. He grabbed his phone and filmed the moment, finding it comparable to the other video of Shoma jumping on a trampoline. He decided to send it to Yuzuru and Nobunari to let them know Shoma was doing okay. 

He cut a quarter of his food into bite sizes and placed the portion onto a small plate for the toddler. He had ordered steak and fries with the hope Shoma would eat it. He gave Shoma a couple pieces of fruits in hopes he could feed Shoma something healthy. He wasn’t about to fight with a three-year-old Shoma Uno over eating his vegetables, it was a fight he wasn’t willing to take up.

He placed the plate on the desk, “Come and eat Shoma,” said Daisuke. Shoma slid off of the bed and walked over to the chair. He attempted to get up on the chair but wasn’t quite tall enough. Daisuke placed his own food on the nearby coffee table and caught sight of Shoma struggling. He grabbed a couple of cushions and placed them on the chair, he proceeded to lift the toddler up and place him on the cushions.

“Thank you,” said Shoma bowing politely. Daisuke ruffled Shoma’s hair, finding all of Shoma’s adult mannerisms absolutely adorable when scaled down. Daisuke tucked a napkin in Shoma’s shirt just in case. He knew that toddlers were messy eaters. Daisuke regretted giving the toddler a bath first. Daisuke grabbed his phone once more snapping a photo of Shoma perched on the cushions.

“Smile for Yuzuru and Nobu,” said Daisuke.

“Hi Yuzu,” said Shoma smiling brightly waving at the camera. Daisuke laughed, he had a live photo to send Yuzuru now. The man would absolutely melt. Daisuke sent the photo and grinned at the responses from both Yuzuru and Nobunari. They were both jealous. “I love Yuzu,” said Shoma seriously. For a moment Shoma seemed closer to his adult self.

“That’s a good thing because he loves you too,” said Daisuke. Shoma beamed at that and began to eat his food. The sauce ended up all over his face and Shoma returned to seeming like the three-year-old he currently was. Daisuke sat beside Shoma in the armchair, eating his own food. Shoma ate slowly picking around the fruit. Daisuke bit back a laugh, it seemed like not much had changed. Toddler Shoma didn’t like healthy things.

“I’m full,” said Shoma. Daisuke looked at the fruits and decided the three-year-old should at least eat a piece of fruit.

“This is yummy Shoma,” said Daisuke biting into the melon. Shoma looked at him as if he had grown horns.

“No,” said Shoma. Even as the toddler said that he picked up a strawberry and bit into it. His face puckered at the sourness of the fruit. “Gross,” said Shoma, his whole face scrunching up.

“Try this instead,” said Daisuke handing him a piece of watermelon. Shoma bit it and his face lit up a bit.

“Yummy,” said Shoma eating the whole piece. The toddler picked out the strawberries and ate the rest. Daisuke decided that was healthy enough for one night. Daisuke finished his food as the toddler slowly finished his fruit. “I’m done,” said Shoma pushing his plate away. Shoma began to try to get down and Daisuke reached out to stop him.

“Wait you have to clean your hands and face,” said Daisuke. He grabbed the wipes and wiped all the food that missed Shoma’s mouth off his face and hands. Baby wipes were a lifesaver Daisuke decided. He helped the toddler down and Shoma began to run around, excited. Daisuke returned the plates to the cart and left it outside. “It’s time for bed Shoma,” said Daisuke. “Let’s brush teeth,” said Daisuke. Shoma ran over to Daisuke and extended his arms.

“Carry me there,” demanded Shoma. Daisuke laughed at the audacity of the toddler. Shoma knew he was cute.

“You can walk, I have to get your toothbrush,” said Daisuke. Shoma pouted and clung to Daisuke’s leg. The toddler was getting tired if he was getting clingy and grumpy. “Let’s make a deal, I get your toothbrush and you walk there. But I carry you to bed and read you two stories,” said Daisuke. Shoma sat there considering and nodded. He made his way to the sink himself. 

Daisuke grabbed the small toothbrush Nobunari had provided and was thankful to see the man had even provided picture books. Daisuke entered the bathroom and found Shoma staring at the sink. Daisuke prepared the toothbrush for Shoma and handed it to him. Nobunari had even given him kids toothpaste. Shoma obediently brushed his teeth and Daisuke was grateful his parents had taught him how to brush his teeth. He prepared a cup of water for him.

“Rinse and spit,” said Daisuke demonstrating with his own mouth. He gave Shoma a little bit of water and lifted the toddler to the sink to spit out the water. Shoma did so, spilling some water on his shirt. Daisuke patted Shoma’s mouth dry and figured that was good enough. He lifted the toddler up and brought him to the unoccupied bed Daisuke had. He was lucky he had two beds to himself.

“Storytime?” asked Shoma.

“Storytime then sleepy time,” said Daisuke. Shoma let Daisuke tuck him into bed before giggling. Daisuke sighed, he hoped the toddler would fall asleep quickly. He tucked Shoma in, situating the pillows around the bed so he wouldn’t fall off in the middle of the night. Daisuke pulled out two picture books and began to read to the toddler. Shoma’s eyes already began to close halfway through the first book. By the time Daisuke was a third of the way through the toddler had peacefully fallen asleep. Daisuke was glad Shoma loved sleeping as a toddler. Daisuke made sure Shoma was covered properly before sneaking away to take a shower.

* * *

 

Daisuke awoke in the middle of the night to high-pitched crying. He turned over, discombobulated and saw tiny Shoma thrashing in bed. Daisuke stared at the bed for a second before realizing what exactly was happening. He threw off the covers and rushed over to comfort the toddler. He gently shook the toddler awake, “Dai-kun it’s scary,” said Shoma sobbing.

Daisuke climbed next to Shoma, “It was just a dream,” said Daisuke, gently stroking Shoma’s back.

“I’m scared,” said Shoma.

“Don’t worry, I will protect you,” said Daisuke. Shoma turned around to face him and Daisuke felt his heart clench. He wiped the tears from Shoma’s eyes and pushed his hair out of his face. “I’ll stay here until you fall asleep,” said Daisuke. He stroked the toddlers back gently, waiting patiently for Shoma to fall asleep. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep too.

* * *

“Dai-kun, Dai-kun wake up,” said Shoma bouncing on the bed.

“What’s happening?” asked Daisuke, confused as to why a toddler Shoma was bouncing on his bed. The events of the night seem to register and he sits up.

“Dai-kun ring ring,” said Shoma excitedly. Daisuke looked at the toddler and realized his phone was ringing. He hopped out of bed to grab his phone, it was Yuzuru.

“Hey Yuzuru,” said Daisuke answering the phone.

“How’s Shoma?” asked Yuzuru.

“Still three,” said Daisuke looking over at Shoma who was attempting to get off the bed. “Be careful Shoma,” said Daisuke watching the toddler slide down dangerously off the bed. He landed on his two feet and walked over to Daisuke with a bright smile.

“I can watch him for a little,” said Yuzuru. “Then we can figure out what to do,” said Yuzuru.

“It’s okay—” said Daisuke, “actually yeah, can you come over and watch him. I need coffee. He woke me up in the middle of the night.”

* * *

“Yuzuru is going to stay with you while I get coffee,” said Daisuke. Shoma nodded, focused on the coloring book in front of him. There’s a knock on the door and Daisuke opened the door to a nervous looking Yuzuru.

“How is he?” asked Yuzuru.

“Not any different from when you called,” said Daisuke, “I changed his clothes and diaper.”

“Wow, how responsible,” said Yuzuru.

“I’ll be back up as soon as I get coffee and food for us,” said Daisuke. He was suddenly worried about the well-being of Shoma.

“Don’t worry, I can watch him, take your time,” said Yuzuru.

“If he needs anything, call me,” said Daisuke. “All the stuff you need is in the bag.”

“I got it,” said Yuzuru. Daisuke walked out of the door, stopping halfway to take a glance at Shoma.

Shoma looked up at him and smiled, “I love you Daisuke,” said Shoma, his voice oddly clear.

“I love you too,” said Daisuke. He was glad he had time to spend with toddler Shoma even if it was a lot of work. He closed the door and not a second after he heard a yelp from Yuzuru. Daisuke swiped his card key and came face to face with an adult Shoma covered by a sheet and a shocked Yuzuru.

“What happened, why am I here?” asked Shoma, confused.

“You were just three,” said Daisuke.

“I was?” asked Shoma. He looked down and saw the remnants of torn baby clothes and a diaper. “Oh my god.”

“You’re big again,” said Yuzuru, shocked.

“I don’t remember what happened after I passed out,” said Shoma.

Daisuke looked at the shocked Yuzuru who was now helping Shoma stand up and step out of the mess he had just made from suddenly growing large again. “I have pictures as proof, but first let's get you cleaned up,” said Daisuke.

“Is this your room?” asked Shoma, clinging to the sheet, horrified and embarrassed.

“Don’t worry,” said Daisuke, “I took care of you and even changed your diaper.”

“Are you playing with me?” asked Shoma. Daisuke grabbed his phone and showed the video he had taken last night.

“There you are eating food in my room,” said Daisuke.

“Oh no, this is horrible,” said Shoma.

“It was quite cute,” said Yuzuru.

“That’s not helping,” said Shoma.

“You were absolutely adorable,” said Daisuke. Shoma turned even redder and looked like he wanted to cry and hide. Daisuke took sympathy on Shoma.

“Why don’t you take a shower and we can discuss what exactly happened,” said Daisuke.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” said Shoma bowing.

“Of course, I’ll always look out for you Shoma,” said Daisuke with a smile. “Besides, who could say no to a small crying Shoma clinging to them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Getting soap in Shoma's eyes is based off the time I gave my little cousin a shower. I have a [Tumblr](https://freedom-phoenix.tumblr.com) now, hit me up if you want to talk or something.


End file.
